A Mischievous Night for a Monster Fox
by Derek8121
Summary: A quick bit of flash-fiction I decided to write up just to test my creativity. Originally posted in a "Think of a Pokemon then write porn of it" thread on 4chan. Contains spanking, possible twincest, and Pokemon on human action.


-A Miscevious Night for a Monster Fox-  
>by Derek Stevens<p>The click-clacking sound of typing echoed down the hall; the late night noise amplified by nighttime's silence. Its origins emanated from the computer of one insomniac trainer, his dark room aglow from the light of his monitor. On screen multiple chat windows were open with various posts already having been sent back and forth.<p>

The trainer was grinning as he typed away at the monitor, enjoying the angry responses filling his windows. Oh how fun tonight was, especially with how easily his prey was fooled. You would have thought the newfags would have caught onto trolls by now? Oh well.

The night dragged on and soon the trainer was getting bored with his antics. A quick glance at the clock showed it was nearly four in the morning. Remembering his purpose he realized how much of a risk he was taking being up this late, but it was a risk he was willing to take. As he was about to respond to another hate-filled message however the door to his room burst open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The trainer jumped, startled to see a mirror image of himself, albeit much angrier, standing in the doorway. The two stared at each other a moment before the latter stepped in and grabbed the prior off the floor. Almost instantaneously, the grabbed trainer's appearance faded away, revealing a very nervous looking female Zoroark.

The trainer glared at her. "What have I told you about trolling without me? Didn't I say to wake me up hours ago? Jeez..."

The Zoroark gave a small shrug and smirked, motioning toward the computer. The trainer looked and read some of the posts on screen.

"Oh... well good job. They look pretty pissed." He then turned his attention back to her. "But don't think you're out of this yet."

He dragged her over to the nearby bed and sat down, dragging her across his lap. He had warned her before what would happen if she decided to play on his computer without him and now it was time for her to be punished. Pulling his hand back he struck her back end with his palm, the loud slap echoing in the night air. A small shriek of surprise sounded out from the Zoroark as she squirmed in his lap.

"Oh no you don't," the trainer said as he held her in place, pulling his hand back again. "You're taking your punishment like the bad girl you are."

The Zoroark continued to squirm in her trainer's grasp, letting out little noises every time she was spanked. Her lip quivered and little tears welled in her eyes. Though amidst the stinging pain of her punishment she started to feel a twinge of pleasure. With each fresh swat, the pain subsided and a feeling of euphoria engulfed her. Soon her whimpers turned from ones of pain to ones of pleasure as her trainer continued spanking her.

Meanwhile, her trainer was certainly not oblivious to the sounds his Pokemon was making and continued his ministrations. He knew all well what he was doing and a small smirk crept onto his face when he heard what was unmistakable as a small moan come out of her after one hard swat.

After a ten minute mixture of hard, soft, fast, and slow swats, the trainer finished, blowing on his reddened hand. His skin stung slightly, but it color was no where near as red as that of his Zoroark, her cheeks a light shade of crimson, showing through her soft fur. He chuckled as he ran his fingers across her rear, admiring her shivering and the way she bit her lip, obviously stifling more noises.

"Good girl, you took your punishment well."

Releasing his grip on her, he leaned back on his hands, watching her as she slowly got up. He watched her wince at first from the sting on her behind, but soon a look a satisfaction washed over her face as she gave a soft murr of enjoyment. His eyes traveled from her face, down her body, and then down to himself. He stared at the noticeable bulge in his jeans and knew that she would see it too.

As if on cue, his Zoroark turned and straddled his waist, moving on top of him. She smiled down at him happily and rubbed herself against his bulge, this time coaxing a soft gasp from her trainer.

"Oh, so now you want your reward for being a good girl, huh?"

He watched her nod and gestured her to move off of him a moment. Quickly he pulled off his clothes, tossing his shirt aside and kicking off his jeans and boxers. Laying on the bed naked and with with growing erection, he waited for his Zoroark to make her next move. Smirking, she moved on top of him, quickly switching on her ability again. This time however, as she assumed his form, she left some very distinct differences. Namely, her gender.

Straddling the trainer's waist was now a near exact replica of himself, albeit as a female. It was a long time fantasy of his, and one that his loyal Pokemon was willing to share. Running her hands over her supple breasts, she gave them a squeeze as her pussy rubbed against his cock. She savored the hungry look in his eyes as she leaned down to kiss him. He had a way of making her feel good, and for that, she'd do anything for him.

Running his fingers along her hips, trailing them across her thighs, he moved his hips to grind his hardened length against her wet entrance, carefully guiding it into place. He smirked as he saw her face contort into a look a pleasure as he slid his cock inside her. Her inner passage squeezed at his member, massaging inch after inch until all seven were deep inside her.

The trainer's hands slid from her thighs back up to her hips and up her sides, sliding over her breasts. The succulent C-cups weren't massive, but weren't small, just large enough to fill his hands. Giving them a nice squeeze, he watched as she began to rock her hips back and forth, riding his cock.

"Mmm, yes, that's a good girl... you like feeling my hard cock inside you?"

She nodded vigorously, trying her best to stifle the moans escaping her lips. Moving her body in a steady rhythm, she could feel him sliding along her slick passage, the sensations radiating along her body, driving her mad. His hands at her breasts only increased the pleasure she was feeling, her sensitive nipples at the mercy of his groping hands and fingers.

The trainer began to let out small grunts as he worked his hips in time to her movements, watching as she placed her hands on his chest to lift herself almost completely off his cock only to drop down to take him inside fully again. Both were gradually increasing their pace, coaxing more sounds from one another.

Arching her back, the illusioned Zoroark began bucking her hips against him as she felt the beginning of her orgasm building upon her. From the stirring in his loins, the trainer felt that he too was nearing his end. Squeezing and fondling her breasts while increasing his pace more, he knew that both were doubling their efforts to reach their plateau of pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Zoroark felt her climax hit, causing her to arch and moan as her whole body shuddered and her inner muscles squeezed against her trainer's cock. With the added feeling against his member, the trainer came not long after, thrusting his hips up into her with each release.

Panting, the exhausted and blissed out Zoroark fell against her trainer, dispelling her illusion. After sliding himself out, the trainer held her close as they both fell asleep naked on the bed.

Hours passed by when the female awoke, stretching and smiling as he opened her eyes. The sight she was met with however was not was she expected and her eyes turned into a look of anger at the male Zoroark beside her. Right as she was about to strike at him the door to the room opened, her oblivious trainer stepping in.

"Okay girl read for-... Oh... Well, um, guess you've already been trolled tonight. My bad."

-End 


End file.
